Warrior cat generator: names and fur and everything!
by Twilight's hunter
Summary: this is the best way to choose your warrior name, creative, fun, and it doesn't allow cheaters (or else...) And an additional story every step!
1. Generator: Pick a number

This is how this will work:  
 **Bold is my comments**  
Normal is the warrior generator  
 _Italic will be used for stories_  
and underlining will spice things up!  
are y'all ready for this?!  
THINK OF A NUMBER BEFORE YOU MOVE ON  
Today's story:  
 _Once there was a kit who really really really wanted a name. her mother didn't give her a name cause she ate too much spinach and died, and her father died of ice-cream overload. he came to the pick-a-name shop (warriors edition) and he discovered his name..._


	2. Generator: Your name

**i think this is a cool format on how to do things. Go on!**

* * *

if your number is has more than one choice, than you get to choose between the two names.

okay here goes!:

if its negative: Dread

if its has a decimal: Holly

if its a fraction: Half

if its in the tens: Dappled/ dapple

if its in the hundreds: Misty/ mist

if it goes 99999999999...: Goose / fish

if it is zero: Dark

if its a prime number: Raven/ silver

if you didn't pick one: Mouse

if you can't remember: Starling

if you thought you could fool me be not picking a number or 'forgetting': Flame/ Ember

if you want a different name: Emerald/ Rat/ Dead

* * *

before you zoom onto the next page, pick a noun...

* * *

 _Today's Story:_

 _Finally, Raven paw had a name. (it had taken 11 moons.)_

 _But now it was her warrior ceremony! what would she do? she hoped her leader picked something good..._


	3. Generator: Your last name

**please post you name!**

* * *

if your noun is a:

collective: flame

name: flight

place in the us: stripe

place somewhere other than where you live: tail

name of a friend/ family: heart

character in a book: night

thing in a book: wind

tool: thought

a big thing: tail

a small thing: ear

a book or movie title: leap

you didn't pick one: Brain

the queen of england: Moon

a piece of clothing: dapple

a body part: flight

something nice: song

something nasty: barf

random names/ other: Feather, jump, fur

* * *

 _pick a... letter (don't worry, this will be cool)_

* * *

 _Story time:_

 _The newly-named Raven flight was leaping with glory. finally she had a name, and her biggest rival, Mousebrain, would pay!_

 _suddenly she sprouted wings and flew._


	4. Generator: your fur and all

**I love Creative Warrior cat generator! like this if you do too!**

 **please post your colors and what you picked. this is so interesting!**

* * *

You have a letter, right?

good.

Now count how many straight lines you're letter has!

0- honestly, pick from 7, 8 and 9.

1- gray

2- silver

3- white

4- black

5- You are ombre, which means you start at a solid color and then you fade to white (any color you want)

6- Red

7- tan

8- Honey-colored

9- dark gray

more than 10 (is there any?)- almost white but you have a bit of blue

you didn't pick (insert angry face here): you look like an elder! (you Mousebrain.)

now for your pattern! still have your number right?

what is your letter? say it out loud. if its 'K' pronounced Kay, then you get to go to the 'ay' section. 'E' is 'ee'. got it?

'ay': stripes

'ee': You don't have a pattern, you're just a solid color

'f': Tortoiseshell

'ch': spots

'i': Stripes

'LL': pick whatever!

'mm': you have squiggles

'oo': you have some tortoiseshell patterns on your upper back

'r': you have stripes horizontally

'ss': tortoise shell

'U': you're fur looks like feathers (add another design too.)

'x': stripes

You didn't pick one: guess what? in a recent accident, a twoleg shaved your fur off! (what a Mousebrain!)

now for the color of your pattern! how many interior angles you have:

you're a tortoise shell: pick three colors.

1- black

2- red

3- golden

4- grey

5- silver-blue

6- white

7- rainbow!

more than 7- white

you didn't pick- you happen to be quite bald. (wonder why?)

okay, for your rank (warrior, elder, leader and stuff), choose a... halloween candy! yes, that's it!

* * *

 _Story time!_

 _since ravenflight had learned to fly, she really wanted an apprentice. and goldendream's recent kit seemed like a great opportunity. but Mousebrain, this weird, ugly cat_

 _who was shaved bald in a recent accident involving a twoleg,_

 _also wanted Spiritkit as his apprentice. Ravenflight had a beautiful black feather-pattern on his body, (since sprouting wings) with tortoiseshell print on his upper back and tail (. which consisted of red, silver and blue). so naturally, he was the best choice._ _Mouse brain would scare the poor kit out of his wits!._

 _Spirit kit was almost 6 moons old..._


	5. Generator: Your rank

**Go to my profile and do my poll, 'Are you phsyic?' (How do you spell that?)**

* * *

Have you got your halloween candy? good.

first i will ask a question, The answer will be either yes or no. If it's yes pick the choice that isn't underlined, if you pick no then pick the choice that IS underlined.

Do you like smarties?

YES or NO

KITKAT: Deputy OR Leader

CHOCOLATE: Medicine cat OR Med apprentice

HARD CANDY: warrior OR Kit/Warrior

ONES IN PACKETS WITH MULTIPLES: Mentor (Warrior) OR Apprentice

OTHER: Rogue/ Loner OR Kittypet

YOU DIDN'T PICK ONE: Elder OR You're in Starclan!

Now for your apprentice/mentor! pick a long, long name with at least a middle name. like LULU GABRIELLA THOMPSON. so, yah.

Got It?

* * *

~ _Story time!~_

 _Long, long ago, before Ravenflight the medicine cat and her archnemesis, the elder M_ _ousebrain (heehee!)..._

 _There was once a strange cat named Ferndapple, who liked to dispose of threats._

 _when she was an apprentice, Fernpaw's boyfriend was SuperHotpaw. he had all the latest hair groomers and had, like, a billion mice, so he was super rich. but Fernpaw had a problem. Daystreak (this beautiful she-cat) also liked_ _SuperHotpaw._

 _So one day, she mysteriously died._

 _Ferndapple, now a warrior, could try and win_ _SuperHotclaw's heart..._

 _Well, It didn't happen exactly like that._


	6. Generator: Your clan

got your name? Good. Now count how many syllables it has. Like this:

GA/BRI/EL/LA / LU/LU / THOMP/SON

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8.

so I pick the number eight.

ONE: Lakeclan- habitat: near a river.  
you use to live beside 2 other clans (Rockclan and Treeclan) but they went away because the supplies of food dwindled ('cause of twolegs!)

TWO: Rockclan-habitat:mountain.  
you were cast out of another place, and now you live in a mountain, with lots of edible berries which you eat.

THREE: Treeclan. habitat: jungle  
you were cast out of your original place, and now sleep in the treetops, eating snakes and frogs.

FOUR: : Futureclan- habitat: city

you have iPods and gadgets and eat at the dinner table without licking your paws.

FIVE: You are a kittypet! you live in the Walker's house

SIX: you are a loner near thunderclan territory

SEVEN: Ruinclan- habitat: abandoned twoleg city

your camp is in a skyscraper. you survive on rats, and other stuff that still lives in the wasteland. It is hard to survive

EIGHT: The Tribe of Hidden Shadows- habitat: forest

You come out at night, climbing trees and jumping branches. but you never made a sound when you are stalking your prey, mice and snakes.

NINE: purityclan- habitat: Read my sister claradreamer's story called I'm a black cat!

TEN AND HIGHER: Lightningclan- habitat: edge of a cliff

You move as fast as lightning and jump super fast. sometimes people fall over the side of the cliff. you usually eat birds.

YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AND THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT!:Starclan- habitat- ?

You know...

Okay! for this, you... um... (I'm trying not to do the same thing here...) DING! choose a verb! (opposed to a noun)

* * *

 _Story time:_

 _You all know starkit's prophecy, right? well, she had a brother named moonkit who was the totally opposite of her! He couldn't battle well, and he always made mistakes. The only good thing he ever did was pushing Starkit off a cliff. from then on, he was called Moonheart and was a legend to all the clans._


	7. Generator: Your power type

Do you know your types of verbs? If you don't, RESEARCH THEM!

So this chapter is going to powers. Why? I like the idea!

Auxiliary Verb: You have a power classic (flying, laser vision)

Concrete Verb (ones you can do physically): You have an element power (Fire, water)

Abstract Verb (not physical): You have a mind power (telepathic, telekinetic)

Linking Verb: you have a classic power (teleporting, superspeed)

Okay! next chapter were going to go in depth about which power you have, because... Well, having a elemental power doesn't tell you much. please pick a... you know those symbols above the numbers on your keyboard? pick one of those!

 _STORY TIME!_

 _Once upon a starkit's prophecy..._

 _"Starkit!" Firestar said "even though you've been an apprentice for only 3.14 days... We're gonna throw you out've the clan because you've been doing so horribly!"_

 _Dream sequence ends. Everyone wakes up disappointed._


	8. Generator: Your specific power

Okay... Hi, everybody! I hope you picked a keyboard symbol.

If you have a classic power, choose the one that is like THIS

If you have an elemental power, choose the one that's like this.

and if you have a mind power, choose one like **this.**

Got it? Perfect.

! SUPERSPEED / earth / **Telekenisis**

AT symbol SUPERSTRENGTH / life / **Telepathy**

# LASER VISION / air / **can duplicate other's powers**

$ FREEZE BREATH / lightning / **Precognition**

% TALKING TO ANIMALS / metal **/ illusion manipulation**

^ GREEN LANTERN RING / water / **Hive mind**

& TURNING INTO THE HULK WHEN EMBARRASSED / earth / **psionic healing**

* TURNING INTO THE HULK WHEN HAPPY / fire / **take away other's powers**

) or ( SUPERHEARING / ice / **telekinetic surgery**

And done! you probably haven't heard half the things on the mental powers list. My advice, use wikipedia!

Sorry, the AT symbol doesn't work on fanfiction! I can place it down, just when I save it, it dissapears.

For the next generator, choose a shape.

 _Story time:_

 _Bluestar floated up to starclan. "WOW! this is cool!"_

 _"Yes it is" Said Thunderstar "Now before you can start issuing prophecies, you need to get a license. You can take the test right now if you want."_

 _"Sign me up!" said Bluestar._

 _"Well, Okay." Thunderstar looked reluctant. "Sign here, here and here, then we can get started."_


End file.
